


Sex on the Beach

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Cheesy romance, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lewd Fluff, Lewff, Ridiculous, Sappy, first-time intimacy, questionable use of the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: When Undyne and Alphys spend their first trip to the beach, both get far more than they expected - luckily.





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts).



> For AngleJoyce's birthday!

When Undyne kissed Alphys on the cheek, without any warning and any word, neither had any idea that that single gesture would lead to so much more.

Alphys, of course, flashed hot and fell over, immediately in shock, the moment Undyne's cool, soft lips brushed over her cheek. She couldn't help it; it was not only unexpected, but felt just like she'd dreamt it would - only better, much better.

When she came to, Undyne was laughing so hard, she not only had punched a dent in the wall, but she'd fallen onto her back and started crying at the same time.

Then, Alphys squeaked out, "Oh my god."

Undyne turned to her, noticing that Alphys's eyes were huge and wavering, and she held her phone to her chest so hard, her hands shook. But she was smiling so wide that it transformed her face, from her usually shy and hidden demeanour, to something so lovely and enduring, Undyne felt it in her heart.

It had been several months since the barrier broke, and this was the first time they'd been able to have a real break. They'd been texting, chatting, and calling, but they barely had any time to see each other in person, let alone hang out.

Therefore, the moment Undyne could, she knew she had to do something to make sure that Alphys knew that her feelings hadn't changed. And kissing her was the only way she could think of.

The thing was, until then, Alphys truly had thought Undyne had forgotten her confession - and their almost-kiss in front of the human. She and Undyne talked like they always did, albeit with less awkwardness and far more honesty, but since Undyne had never mentioned feelings, Alphys kept her mouth shut about it. She didn't want to assume and get hurt - like usual.

But, now?

Now, her heart was racing, and to her embarrassment, she felt her eyes burn a little with the threat of tears. She couldn't believe it.

 _Undyne still likes me,_ she thought. _She still likes me...?_

But she was wrong. Undyne didn't just like her. She hadn't just liked her for a long, long time.

 _And today,_ Undyne decided, _I'm gonna make sure she knows it._

"Oh my god?" Undyne echoed, still grinning.

Alphys turned to her slowly, blinking hard to keep the tears back. She nodded, still feeling hot all over, and she knew she was still blushing. "Y-yes," she agreed, her voice still squeaky.

Undyne sat up for a moment to shift closer to her, before she laid back down beside her. Alphys's eyes widened, and Undyne felt something in her soften even more.

"Hey," she murmured, carefully reaching over and touching Alphys's arm. Alphys jumped in surprise, but her eyes remained on Undyne's. "Can I ask you something?"

Alphys nodded, clutching her phone to her chest as though it was a life-support device. She wanted to take Undyne's hand into hers, but she knew her palms were too sweaty and she'd likely just gross her out.

"Can I...?" Undyne's voice hitched for a moment, surprising Alphys - especially when Undyne suddenly blushed. "Can I... can we...? Dammit." She growled, the words dying immediately, and she darted forward and kissed Alphys again - only this time, it was right on the lips. It was quick, but Alphys squeaked again, and she dropped her phone and finally grabbed Undyne's hand between them, deciding not to care about her palms.

Undyne's eye widened this time, but she smiled, reaching up with her other hand and touching Alphys's hot cheek. Her hand was cool, and felt so soothing that Alphys closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"Holy shit," Undyne whispered without control, so many feelings punching her right in the heart so hard that she couldn't say anything else. Alphys looked so cute doing that, and she did it without any hesitation. If Undyne had had any doubt of Alphys's feelings before, she didn't have them, now - not even close.

The words startled Alphys, however, and her eyes snapped open in panic. She quickly moved away, letting go of Undyne's hand and sitting up to grab her phone. Her only thought was to run, convinced that she'd made an ass of herself and ruined everything. She scrambled to her feet, pale, now, and the tears she'd swallowed suddenly flooded back.

"S-s-sorry!" she blurted out, backing away and about to bolt.

Undyne's heart sank, until she realised what had just happened. She wasn't being rejected at all; rather, Alphys clearly felt she'd messed up, and was ashamed.

Undyne leapt to her feet and grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could run. Alphys froze, shaking, and she lowered her head and stared at her feet, trying to hold back her tears - at least until she could be alone.

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not even close.

"Hold it right there, nerd," Undyne said, her grip tight. Alphys did, but only because she was too shocked to do otherwise. "Why are you running away?"

"I-I-I'm..." Alphys tried, before her voice choked and she looked away, quickly reaching up under her glasses to brush the tears from her eyes before Undyne saw them.

"Hey," Undyne said, softening her voice and moving closer. Gently, she placed her other hand on Alphys's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I... did I push you?"

Alphys shook her head quickly. Truthfully, the kisses had been wonderful - more than wonderful - and in all honesty, she wanted more.

But she was scared. She was afraid she was assuming too much.

She was afraid of getting hurt.

Undyne leaned down so that she could look at her better, but Alphys hunched down further, still keeping her face averted. Undyne frowned, then moved to stand in front of her, both to see her better as well as to prevent her from leaving. She placed her hands on Alphys's shoulders and lowered down, so that she was as close to Alphys's height as possible.

"Alphys," Undyne murmured, the sight of her dear friend - and hopefully more - crying hurting her very much. "Hey, I... I need to tell you something, to ask you something. Please, look at me?"

Alphys inhaled shakily, then nodded, before she raised her head just a little to meet her gaze again. Then she blinked in surprise when she saw Undyne's expression: she was blushing, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, hard, and her eye was wide and darting between hers. Her hands tightened on Alphys's shoulders, and Alphys swallowed hard, speechless.

"I..." Undyne began, her voice barely above a whisper, now. "I... I really fucking like you, Alphys."

Alphys bit her lip this time, a wave of shock rolling through her. She nodded, and Undyne closed her eye for a moment before she went on.

"I like you so much, that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and way before Frisk fell, too," she went on, stammering a little. "I like you so much, that I even have a nickname for you, one I want to use all the time, but just with you, only for you." She took a breath, steeling herself. "I want to use it... if-if... I want to... Alphy, please... go out with me?"

Alphys stared at her, her mouth open, now. The colour returned to her cheeks immediately, and her eyes suddenly filled again - but they also shone bright.

"And I don't mean something stupid like a casual thing, either," Undyne blurted out, the sight of Alphys looking at her like that spurring her on. "I want us to be a thing, you know? A real thing, a couple, a--!"

Alphys suddenly cut her off in the best possible way: she darted forward, threw her arms around Undyne's neck, and kissed her. This kiss, however, was anything but brief; it lingered, sending Undyne's heart racing, and suddenly, she was kissing right back, pulling Alphys to her and wrapping her arms around her waist tight.

Neither really knew what they were doing, and it was a little awkward and messy. But neither cared, and that was the point. They were kissing, and that was what truly mattered.

Alphys was in a daze, and loved it. She could barely believe this was happening, and in case it was a dream like usual, she wanted to make it count. But the longer it went on, the more she realised just how real it actually was, and she clung to Undyne, standing on her toes to do so, pressing her body as close to Undyne's as possible.

Undyne then pulled away slowly, breathless and dizzy, her eye still closed. She pressed her forehead to Alphys's and struggled to calm down and catch her breath, and she felt Alphys do the same, feeling her claws dig a little into her back.

"Oh my god," Alphys then whispered again.

Undyne laughed shakily, the words strangely delighting her, and Alphys blushed shyly.

Then, she whispered, "Just in case I'm dreaming, I-I need you to know, Undyne... I-I... I... I love you..."

Undyne's eye opened, her whole body flaring in sudden shock - and glee. She grinned, the gesture widening when Alphys opened her eyes and looked up at her.

Alphys smiled back faintly, but she added, "S-sorry... it-it's okay if you don't... I j-just wanted you to know."

"Alphy," Undyne replied, so happy that she could finally call her that, at last. "I love you."

Alphys stared at her, speechless again - though she did start to cry again, despite her glowing smile. Undyne laughed, feeling giddy and hyper, and she took hold of Alphys and lifted her off of her feet, making her squeak - then giggle, keeping hold of Undyne tight. Undyne took that as a challenge, and with a laugh, started to spin in a circle. Alphys yelped and clung to her, but they both started laughing, then, so hard that by the time they needed to stop, they were both in tears.

They stumbled back down onto the ground, holding onto each other and laughing. Then, Undyne started kissing Alphys again, only this time, with light pecks all over her face. Alphys laughed so hard she not only squirmed, but snorted a little, and Undyne knew, in that moment, she was Alphys's, and for life, too.

"Undyne!" Alphys cried between laughs, trying to stop her. "Stop! I'll throw up!"

Undyne did, but only to kiss her lips again. Alphys kissed her back, without any hesitation, and Undyne pulled her into her lap, holding her close. Alphys shifted to get comfortable before she clung onto her again.

This time, the kissing was a bit better - still a little awkward, but it was easier, that was for sure.

When they broke apart, Alphys buried her face into Undyne's shoulder, holding her tight. She was so sure she was dreaming that she kept her eyes closed, breathing in Undyne's warm scent and relishing in the feel of their skin touching.

Undyne suddenly realised that not only was Alphys on her lap, but they were both only wearing their swinsuits, and it made her feel not only shy - but oddly warm - and in places that made her blush so deeply that she could feel her heartbeat in her cheeks.

"I love you," Alphys whispered into her shoulder, so quietly that she was sure Undyne wouldn't hear her. "I've loved you for so long..."

But Undyne did hear her, and she leaned down and kissed her forehead, holding her closer and closing her eye. "I love you, too, Alphy," she replied. The words were so easy to say, now, when before, she never thought she'd ever gain the courage to say them.

"I... I love that nickname," Alphys added shyly, smiling. "Th-thank you."

"It's cute, just like you," Undyne replied easily.

Alphys was quiet at that. Undyne had always called her cute, but Alphys never really believed her, truly believing that Undyne was just being a nice friend. But this time, hearing it in this context, she suddenly believed her, and knew her to be sincere.

She raised her head and looked up at Undyne, and Undyne grinned. "You are. That's why I said 'holy shit', before. You're just so damn cute, it makes me crazy."

"Undyne..." Alphys murmured shyly, looking away for a moment but unable to hide her smile.

Undyne noticed, and immediately felt a wave of affection sweep over her. She loved Alphys's shyness, loved how every word she said was so important to Alphys, too. She only wished that Alphys could see herself from Undyne's point of view, so that she'd never doubt she was cute ever again.

 _But how can I possibly do something like that?_  she thought, idly stroking the back of Alphys's head. (The gesture was so soothing to Alphys that she rested against Undyne heavily, relaxing completely.)

One thought did come to her, but it was so shocking that she blushed deeper and swallowed. She couldn't help it, though: not with Alphys cuddling her and sitting right in her lap, looking so cute and feeling so warm and soft...

Alphys suddenly felt Undyne hold onto her tighter, and she looked up again, confused. Undyne looked embarrassed, her eye fixed on the water and her face red, her mouth small.

"Undyne?" she said softly, feeling nervous. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Undyne mumbled, determined never to lie to Alphys. It was technically true, as what she was feeling wasn't terrible or wrong, but it was distracting. "I'm just... feeling hot."

"Would you like to swim... with me?" Alphys wondered shyly.

Undyne blinked, then grinned, looking down at her. "That's a wonderful idea," she agreed.

Alphys moved to get up, but Undyne grabbed her and picked her up, holding her close in her arms. Alphys held on, her eyes wide, and with her usual shout, Undyne ran towards the water and dove in, Alphys shrieking alongside her.

They crashed into the water, dazing Alphys and reminding her that it was smart to magick her glasses to her face. Then, she felt strong arms holding her, and she turned and clung to Undyne, her eyes wide and her breath held. She felt Undyne chuckle, until suddenly Alphys start to squirm, trying to get our of her arms. She glanced at Undyne with panic in her eyes, patting the front of her chest before trying to get loose, but Undyne grinned and pulled her closer.

Then, she kissed Alphys, holding her close - and breathed in air for her. Alphys blinked, blushing, then smiled, nodding, and Undyne grinned, pulling her around to her back so that she could hold on. When Alphys was clinging to her quite tight - even her tail - Undyne kissed her again for more air, then started to swim.

Alphys stared as they swam, her eyes wide and her heart racing. She could see so much, so up-close, that she was absolutely enchanted. Sometimes, she'd tap Undyne's chest urgently, and they would kiss for more air, but the trip was mostly uninterrupted.

Undyne was looking for something in particular, and when she saw it, she grinned and lowered down to the floor of the water, holding Alphys by her legs and walking a bit closer. Alphys tapped her, and they kissed, only this was a kiss that Alphys lingered on, trying to convey her gratitude. Undyne touched her cheek, and she knew she was understood.

Then, Undyne pointed, and Alphys saw a seashell floating in front of them. Undyne pointed to her eye, then the shell, and Alphys watched, pausing only a few times for air.

After a moment, the seashell started to move, and Alphys clung to Undyne, her eyes huge and stuck to it. It traipsed across the floor in bobs and starts, opening and closing, before it settled a bit away from them. Alphys opened her mouth to make a sound, then choked and tapped Undyne's chest urgently. Undyne rolled her eye and squatted down, then pushed them both up towards the surface.

The moment they broke through, Alphys coughed and spluttered, feeling dizzy for a moment, resting her head on Undyne's shoulder.

"Ever seen that before?" Undyne wondered.

"No! Thanks! I hated it!" she answered, making Undyne laugh so hard she swallowed some water, herself.

"I've always wanted to show you that," Undyne admitted, treading water with one arm and holding Alphys with the other.

"I loved it," Alphys murmured. "Except the seashell."

Undyne laughed again and kissed her, making her raise her head and smile. "Wanna go again?" When Alphys lit up and nodded, Undyne grabbed her and dove under again.

It was an afternoon well spent, and one that gave them memories for years. When they both started to feel tired and hungry, they surfaced - only to discover that evening was falling, and people were leaving.

"Quick, before the vendors leave!" Alphys cried, and they ran together towards the shore.

With four hotdogs, four sodas, and two Nice creams between them, they walked back to the beach and sat down with their feast, eating happily. They bantered a bit, mostly silly small talk, but it was done with so much more behind it: the warmth of affection, the constant touches of arms and knees, the gentle head-touching when they both laughed... It was a pocket of paradise for them both.

As night began to fall, they were resting and lying on the sand, holding hands and staring up at the sky, the growing canopy of stars thrilling them, as it always did. When the sky had fully darkened, they both realised they were alone.

"Does the beach close at night?" Alphys wondered nervously, sitting up and looking around.

Undyne watched her, staying where she was. "Nope," she replied. "It's a public beach. They don't have to."

Alphys nodded, and in the light from the scattered lamps here and there, Undyne could see that she was blushing. With a smile, she touched Alphys's knee, and Alphys jumped and looked down.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Undyne wondered softly, rubbing her knee with gentle fingers.

Alphys gazed at her, her expression softening to one of pure affection, and Undyne bit her lip, blushing, now, too.

"You," Alphys admitted, covering Undyne's hand with her own. "J-just you. And... us." She hesitated. "Are we an us?"

"Yes," Undyne answered right away. "We are."

Alphys smiled then, so brightly and happily that Undyne felt her whole body ache with love for her. "C'mere," she murmured, reaching up and pulling Alphys down to her by the shoulders. Alphys leaned down and pressed herself against her, and they kissed again.

This time, it was different. They were alone, under a blanket of stars, the sound of lapping water a soothing heartbeat in the quiet night. Alphys slid her arms around Undyne's neck, and Undyne wrapped hers around Alphys's waist, pulling her down closer. Alphys blushed deeper, her whole body feeling too hot all of a sudden, and she quickly pulled back and sat up, turning away.

Undyne blinked, shocked, and she lowered her arms and sat up, too, touching Alphys's back lightly. Alphys jumped but turned her head away further.

"Alphy?" Undyne asked, scared. "I'm sorry. What did I do wrong?"

"N-nothing," Alphys answered honestly, her voice strained. "It... that was wonderful."

"Then why did you pull away?"

Alphys curled up a little. "B-because," she whispered. "I-I... I feel... so much... and I don't w-want to be gross and awful..."

Undyne blinked again, more confused than ever. "What?" was all she could get out.

"When we... when we kiss like that," Alphys said, feeling guilt wash through her. "When we touch like that... I don't want to stop."

Undyne stared at her, understanding immediately and feeling that heat from before return, her breaths shaky.

"Alphy," she murmured, shifting closer to her. "What if... what if I don't want to stop, either?"

Alphys stiffened in surprise, her head going up and looking over her shoulder at Undyne. Undyne nodded, her eye wide and her face scarlet, and Alphys swallowed hard, that heat rushing back.

"You... don't?" Alphys stammered, her heart racing.

"No," Undyne agreed. "I... I don't. I want to... go as far as we can." She looked away. "Is that too far?"

Alphys shook her head. "No," she said, her voice hoarse. "It's wh-what I want, too. I just... don't want to push you... or make you do something you don't want..."

"Alphy, I want _you,"_ Undyne blurted out. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you? How long I've loved you? It's been years, Alphy. I want you so bad, it hurts."

Alphys turned around as she spoke to face her, shaking. When she was done, Alphys was biting her lip, still shaking but too afraid to touch Undyne.

"I don't want to hurt anymore, Alphy," Undyne concluded, reaching up and touching Alphys's burning cheek. "I just want you. You're the only one who can stop this pain, and the only one I want to even try."

"You... really mean that?" Alphys whispered, bewildered.

"Yes, with all of my soul," Undyne agreed, moving her other hand to her other cheek.

"Me, too," Alphys said, closing her eyes. "Oh, god, Undyne, me, too, so much..."

"Then kiss me, you nerd!" Undyne advised, shaking Alphys's head a little with a smile.

Alphys moved closer and did just that, covering Undyne's lips with her own and replacing her arms back around her neck. Undyne returned it with a soft grunt and grabbed hold of Alphys again, lying down on her back and pulling her along. Alphys squirmed, trying to find a way to balance in order to keep her weight off of her, but Undyne growled and stopped her, instead reaching down and hooking Alphys's legs around her waist.

Alphys's breaths grew shorter from that, but she instinctively pressed down close and deepened their kiss, her hands holding Undyne's face between them, now. Undyne reached up and pressed a hand to the back of Alphys's head, slowly running the tip of her tongue alone Alphys's lips. Alphys shivered, shifting closer and meeting it with her own, and Undyne then made a sound that sent Alphys into a daze: she moaned softly.

Undyne moved her other hand down along Alphys's shoulder, then along her collarbone, before going down lower. Alphys's breath hitched, but she didn't say anything or pull away. In fact, she silently begged Undyne to move her hand lower, and soon, Undyne did, gently cupping one of her breasts through her swimsuit.

Alphys shivered again, pulling away to suddenly kiss down and along Undyne's neck, bringing another soft moan from her, her head tilting to the side to make it easier. Beneath her hand, she felt Alphys's nipple go hard, and she smiled faintly and traced it with her fingertips, moving her other hand down to the other and doing the same.

Alphys moaned this time, her body shifting hard against Undyne's without her control, and Undyne gasped, the feel of that shocking her. It felt good - amazing, even - and she wanted more.

"Alphy," Undyne whispered, her hand still kneading Alphys's beasts gently. "Touch... my gills?"

Alphys blinked, raising her head to look at her, and Undyne stared back, nodding, her teeth sinking into her lip. Carefully, with shaky fingers, Alphys touched them lightly, and Undyne moaned again, squirming a little and closing her eye tight.

"More, both!" Undyne gasped out, and Alphys shifted, sitting up in order to touch them better. The moment her hands covered both sides and starting stroking them in tandem, Undyne sat up and buried her face between Alphys's breasts, her arms wrapping around her tight as her body shuddered.

Alphys was intrigued by this, and she kissed Undyne's forehead, keeping her fingers slow but steady. Undyne keened out between her teeth, starting to move in time with her strokes, in turn sending a wave of arousal through Alphys - especially with her face still between her breasts.

"Tell me how it feels?" Alphys asked her gently.

"Oh god," Undyne blurted out, her voice strained and her fingers digging into Alphys's back. "It's like... when you touch your clit right on... just for a moment... Too much and it sucks, but just right... _Fuck..."_

Alphys giggled, and Undyne nuzzled closer, breathing quickly. Her mind was completely taken over by Alphys's fingers, but it was starting to get a touch sensitive.

"Wait," Undyne rasped out, "stop?" Alphys froze and pulled her hands away quickly, and Undyne relaxed, catching her breath. "Fuck," she breathed out, holding Alphys tight, and she felt Alphys do something wonderful: she started to stroke Undyne's hair, having pulled it free to do so. "Mm..." She purred it out, nuzzling closer.

Alphys giggled again softly, and Undyne raised her head, smiling. "Do you have spots like that?" she asked, and Alphys went scarlet.

"Uhm," she murmured, her hands shaky, again. "Uhm, not like yours, not as easy to get to..."

Undyne thought for a moment before she understood. "Wait, you like that?" When Alphys nodded, Undyne stared at her. "I don't," she admitted. "It's way too sensitive for me."

"I... love it," Alphys admitted, blushing deeper and squirming a little, sudden assailed with mental images of Undyne touching that spot...

"Hm," Undyne replied, noticing how Alphys's tail wagged. She sat up and pulled away, then tackled Alphys down to the ground and into the sand, bringing a shocked squeak from her. Undyne pressed atop her and kissed her, and she returned it, relaxing beneath her.

When Undyne reached up and cupped one of her breasts again, Alphys suddenly reached up, shrugged her shoulders out of the straps, and pulled down her suit, baring her breasts. She then froze, blushing all over when she realised what she'd just done - and without hesitating, either - and Undyne sat up again and looked down, helping Alphys pull the suit down to her belly. Then, she looked closer, and Alphys closed her eyes and turned her head away, moving her hands up to cover herself.

"Hey," Undyne protested, reaching down and pulling her hands away. "Come on, please?" Alphys nodded, lowering her hands, and Undyne looked, her own face turning red at the sight. "Damn," she whispered, before she sat up and tossed her top off, getting Alphys's attention.

She stared, her eyes wide, and Undyne blinked, pushing her hair back over her shoulders so that Alphys could see her completely.

"There," she said. "We're even."

"You're beautiful!" Alphys cried, covering her mouth. "Undyne!"

"Hey," Undyne repeated, taking hold of one of her hands. "Don't you think there's a better use for this?" She grinned and arched an eyebrow, then pulled Alphys's hand to her and cupped it around her bare breast.

Alphys felt a jolt in her belly, one of pure lust, and she moved her hand closer instinctively. Undyne lowered her hands and closed her eye, sighing deeply. Alphys peered up at her, then sat up and cupped the other one, and Undyne uttered a soft cry before burying her face into Alphys's naked shoulder, kissing her there gently.

Then, she felt Undyne touch her breasts, and she closed her eyes. She felt like she was dreaming; it was so surreal. Undyne was topless with her, on a beach on the surface, wanting her, was her girlfriend...

"I'm dreaming..." she whispered, not realising it until she heard Undyne chuckle softly.

"You're awake," Undyne replied, moving her head down from Alphys's shoulder, one hand cupping her breast firmer, before she kissed her nipple gently. Alphys gasped, her whole body jolting, and she leaned back, her eyes closed.

"I'm dreaming!" she insisted, her thumbs brushing over Undyne's hard nipples. "This... this is a dream... You can't really want me..."

Undyne paused, then pulled away and sat up. Alphys blinked, leaning forward, and Undyne shook her head, reaching up and taking hold of her shoulders. Before she could say a word, Undyne pushed her down onto her back. Then, she reached down and grabbed hold of Alphys's bathing suit and pulled it down further, tugging it over her knees before tossing it aside. Alphys squeaked, moving to curl up and hide herself, but again Undyne was quicker, and she moved herself down and pressed fully against her. This close, both could feel their hearts racing.

"You are not dreaming," Undyne whispered, her face mere centimetres from hers. "I really want you... I... I _really_ want you..."

"Undyne..." Alphys murmured, incapable of saying anything else, still shocked.

Undyne smiled at her, then moved down and kissed her breast - the other one - again gently, licking slowly along the areola before flicking the tip over her hard nipple. Alphys reached up and grabbed her shoulders, her claws digging in, and Undyne chuckled again, one hand slowly moving down from her other breast to beneath it, then along her belly and lower.

Alphys's eyes widened, her breaths catching, especially when Undyne's hand moved along her hip and inward. Without hesitating, Alphys parted her legs, shaking with anticipation, and Undyne's hand went inward, along her thigh and up, her fingers slow and teasing. Alphys closed her eyes, moaning softly, and with a smile, Undyne reached between her legs at last, her fingertips touching her folds lightly.

"Oh my god..." Alphys whispered, her voice wavering. "Oh my _god_..."

"More?" Undyne asked, her own breaths short with excitement of her own.

"Yes," Alphys pleaded, kissing her lips for a moment. Undyne returned it, but also moved her fingers along her folds, slipping them between. She grinned against Alphys's lips, her eye flaring with surprise, as Alphys was very, very wet.

"Undyne," Alphys added, still in that soft, begging voice, and Undyne nodded, moving herself closer and pressing as close as possible.

She moved her fingers up, touching Alphys's clit lightly, and Alphys clung to her, crying out softly and burying her face into her shoulder. For a moment, Undyne lingered over it, tracing it slowly and moving her fingers in a slow, gentle rhythm. Alphys was hers, feeling such wonderful shivers of increasing pleasure go through her.

Undyne kissed her again, and she returned it with a cry, burying her hands into Undyne's hair. That made Undyne feel daring, and she moved her hand closer and slipped two fingers within Alphys, arching them up and searching for a moment, before they landed on that soft spot.

Alphys keened out, relaxing beneath her, and she pulled from their kiss to arch back, her head tilting back as well. Undyne kissed her neck and rubbed harder, bringing a moan from Alphys that thrilled Undyne.

"Undyne," Alphys gasped out, her body feeling so hot already, moving with Undyne's fingers. "Th-that's wonderful..."

"Good," Undyne replied happily. She, too, felt a moment of unreality, that this was a dream, too, and she would wake up alone and cold. But this was real; she knew it. "Alphy," she added, "I... I want you to come."

"Okay, good, because that's inevitable!" Alphys cried, her sentence ending in a few cries from deep in her throat.

Undyne grinned wider, then increased the pace of her fingers. Alphys gasped again, clinging to her tighter and squirming again, her tail wagging happily.

"Undyne...!" Alphys then whispered, her voice choked. "I... I-I... I'm...!" She didn't finish; she couldn't. She came, so hard she couldn't speak, her whole body overcome with pleasure, clinging to Undyne so hard that it hurt a little. She cried out, arching back for a moment, before she collapsed, panting hard and shaking.

Undyne's heart raced, watching her. She couldn't help it. She'd imagined this so many times, and yet the reality was so much better, better than she could have ever imagined it.

Undyne held her close, pulling her hand away slowly, her other arm wrapping around Alphys's shoulders. She leaned down and kissed her gently, but Alphys reached up and grabbed hold of her face, deepening the kiss with a cry and pulling her down again. Undyne grunted in surprise - especially when she felt Alphys reach down for her shorts and tug on them.

"I want you to come," she murmured against Undyne's lips breathlessly. "Please? Please?"

"I _want_ to come," Undyne admitted, her voice small with shyness. "But I want you to make me..."

"Yes," Alphys agreed, her eyes open and staring into hers, their colour dark with desire. "Lie down? And... uh... your shorts...?"

Undyne grinned, sat up, and took her shorts - and boots - off, putting them aside with her top. Alphys sat up, too, and blushed, especially when Undyne laid down on her back and held her arms out and open to her. Alphys went into them, holding her and kissing her again, pressing up against her close. Undyne pulled her flatter against her with a grunt of need, grabbing one of Alphys's hands and pulling it down and between her legs.

Alphys's fingers landed on soft, curly hair, and she shivered, especially when their tongues met again. Undyne growled a little, especially when her fingers slipped between her folds, but she didn't stop kissing her - not, at least, until Alphys touched her clit.

With a gasp, Undyne pulled away, burying her face into Alphys's chest, her hands holding her shoulders hard. "Yes," she whispered. "There, just there, right there..."

Alphys smiled and blushed, but complied, unable to keep her tail from wagging a little, and she moved her fingers along Undyne's clit slowly, flicking them at the nub every time she rubbed upwards.

Undyne moved with her hand, her body jerky and eager, and every breath was short and fast, her eye shut tight. She was grinning, however, and that grin held Alphys spellbound.

"Faster," Undyne suddenly begged. "Faster and harder, Alphy..."

Alphys of course complied, and Undyne laughed, the sound ending in a groan. She felt close already, and found it incredible. But then, when she really thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. After all, it was Alphys who was touching her - finally, at last, _finally_ \- and for years she'd fantasised about this very moment. It was really little wonder that she had a short fuse.

"God," Undyne breathed out, her voice thick. "Yes... _yes, Alphy._.." Alphys blushed deeply, but didn't stop her hand, and Undyne was grateful for that, so close, already so damned close...

She cried out, then, her body jerking against Alphys, and her eye closed tight, groaning out Alphys's name without control as she came, over and over, her voice growing smaller as her orgasm faded. Alphys held her close, slowing her hand before pulling it away gently, looking at Undyne, who was still shivering in her arms, whispering her name between breaths.

Then, Undyne started to laugh, softly at first, before it grew louder and louder. She couldn't help it; she felt so happy, so giddy and carefree, that she had to laugh. Alphys soon started giggling beside her, and she laughed even more, the sound making her even happier.

"I can't believe this," Undyne admitted once she could, brushing away tears of mirth. "I can't believe this is happening..."

Alphys nodded, still holding her close, and now stroking her hair. "I-I know. I can't believe no one has caught us, yet!"

Undyne laughed. "That's not exactly what I meant, Alphy!"

Alphys giggled. "I know," she agreed. "I... just like it when you laugh."

Undyne smiled at her, touching her cheek gently, and she blushed, leaning into it.

"Hey, Alphy."

Alphys opened her eyes. Undyne was wearing a mischievous grin.

"I'm pretty sandy," she continued, sitting up and leaning on Alphys a little. "I could use a good bath."

Alphys's eyes lit up. "Me, too."

With another laugh, this one of triumph, Undyne picked Alphys up and ran into the water, landing into it with. A huge splash.

They didn't come back up again for quite some time. But when they did, it would be together - at last.

**\--THE END--**


End file.
